


All It Takes

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt: Hi! I just wanted to say that your writing is amazing! So here it is, Tony has nightmares about someone trying to rip out the arc reactor, and all it takes is Clint pressing his palm flat against the arc reactor and Tony calms down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I noticed after I already finished that you said nightmares, as in more than one. As in I messed up. But I thought it was better than nothing. I hope you like it. :s Thank you so much for the kind words. It means so much! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Hi! I just wanted to say that your writing is amazing! So here it is, Tony has nightmares about someone trying to rip out the arc reactor, and all it takes is Clint pressing his palm flat against the arc reactor and Tony calms down again.
> 
>  
> 
> I noticed after I already finished that you said nightmares, as in more than one. As in I messed up. But I thought it was better than nothing. I hope you like it. :s Thank you so much for the kind words. It means so much! ^_^

The nightmare shattered leaving Tony in his dark bedroom. He was frozen taking deep fast breaths, feeling almost positive he was going into cardiac arrest. “Tony?” Clint murmured half awake. Tony frantically started pulling the blankets back to check if the arc reactor was still there. When his fingers pressed against it and the blue glow wasn’t dull or flickering, his muscles relaxed and shaky sigh left him. But he couldn’t look away. Tony kept his fingers firmly pressed to his chest, not trusting it. The dream was so real. Someone ripped it out of him. Tony's fingers scratched at the metal, trying to get his exhusted mind to wrap around the idea that he was fine.

“Bad dream?” Clint asked rolling onto his side towards Tony. The past few months Tony’s nightmares have gotten worse and more frequent. Clint’s gotten used to waking up in the middle of the night from Tony’s tossing and turning or screaming when they were particularly bad ones. He didn’t mind, he was too concerned about Tony to care if he himself was losing sleep. Tony offered countless times for him to sleep in a guest bedroom but Clint refused. This was where he belonged, in bed with Tony. “Do you want to talk about it?” Clint askd with a yawn.

Tony shook his head. “No thanks. I-I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep. I’ll just get to work, I guess.” He wiped his misted eyes and sniffed back real tears before they came. “JARVIS what’s the time?” He asked feeling vulnerable in the large dark bedroom.

  
“Three forty, sir.”

Clint reached for Tony’s arm. “It’s too early.” Tony turned towards him, an anxious look plastered to his face. “Baby it’s alright. Come lay down with me.” Clint cooed and sat up wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “You’re shaking,” he whispered kissing Tony’s neck which was damp with sweat.

“I’m shaking from the adrenaline.” Tony muttered. The idea of falling asleep and sinking back into the nightmare scared him. Tony rather be a zombie for a day than go back to sleep when the dream was still so fresh. Tony pressed his face into the curve of Clint’s neck, breathing in his comforting scent. “I can’t,” he muttered. “I’ll just go work.”

Clint noticed how Tony’s hand was fastened to the arc reactor. He moved on impulse, slipping his hand underneath Tony’s, and pressed his palm firmly against the arc reactor receiving a small gasp from the billionaire. “I’ll keep you safe. No one’s gonna hurt you.” Tony sighed feeling like the wind got knocked out of him and leaned back against Clint’s chest. “Let’s lay down.” Clint whispered nipping Tony’s ear. He felt Tony stiffen so he kissed him again, waiting patiently.

After a few minutes Tony groaned but followed Clint’s lead and laid back down. Clint pulled up the blanket and curled around his boyfriend’s body, pressing one of his legs between Tony’s warm thighs. “I love you Tony.” Clint kissed his cheek, keeping a sure hand over Tony’s chest, covering the blue glow of the arc reactor with his hand.

“I love you too.” He pressed his back against Clint’s chest, feeling anchored to reality by Clint's callused fingers over the arc reactor. Tony knew was safe and protected in Clint's arms. “This is stupid but d-don’t let go, okay?” Tony whispered, covering Clint’s hand with his own. He felt Clint’s smile against the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, handsome.” Clint murmured prompting another sigh from Tony. Clint waited for Tony to fall back asleep while gently combing his fingers through the brunette’s hair. When Clint noticed Tony’s breathing had softened and his hand fell from on top of Clint’s he was sure Tony was sleeping. Clint closed his eyes and fell back asleep with the feeling of warm metal underneath his hand.


End file.
